Writing Memes
by Randomus Prime
Summary: Drabbles made during writing memes - 10 songs, write whatever comes to mind, this is my part, language and references to inappropriate things exist.
1. Chapter 1

**Musicman - take one**

* * *

><p><strong>Me and C.M.D. decided to do the whole musicman thing, one for drawing and one for literary pieces ... and voila! I do have to agree, our writing is indeed quite ... different ... in any case, here is my part and DEFINITELY go check C.M.D.'s! got some powerful stuff there too ... I will probably post my drawings in a few days on my deviant art ... PROBABLY ...<strong>

**I don't own Transformers ... but I may have gotten addicted to this ...**

* * *

><p><strong>1 – coldest story ever told – Kanye West<strong>

**(G1)**

Warpath was turned down again, this happened to him way too many times for him to ever have any hope of anybody ever feeling about him this way, it was mortifying.

There wasn't anything wrong with him, of course he is not perfect but he got good qualities too! He is tough, he is happy, always morally uplifted, a trusted officer and a selfless soldier yet nobody wanted to even go on a first date with him.

"I guess nobody wants my material."

But no matter what, he had faith that one day, one day, there will be someone to grace him with that warmth despite his flaws of being "insane" as many described him and having a huge gun stick out of his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>2 crying over you – platinum blonde<strong>

**(G1)**

"Sick party!"

Hound and Seaspray were in charge of celebrative events this time and they wanted to make this one to remember.

Lately things having been going too well at all, lots of injuries, lots o civilian casualties, everybody wanted to just forget about all of this and have fun for the first time in months so they were all thankful and eternally grateful for the two finding some time out of their lives to organize this.

"Yes! It is! A toast! For fun!"

"Yay!"

Everybody needed a win and they were getting it, Blaster was finally playing some really awesome tunes, Jazz wasn't destroying things with his break dancing, Grimlock stopped eating everything he saw. That party gave everybody hope that the future wasn't hopeless.

* * *

><p><strong>3 – see you again – miley cyrus<strong>

**(G1)**

Optimus was supposed to stay on Earth the whole time but the situation on Cybertron was getting quickly out of hand.

"Sweetie! I am begging you! Please …"

"Arcee, I will be all right, have faith in us."

"… it's not about faith Optimus! They got all their combiner teams in one location! Please be safe!"

"I will be, Arcee, with a kid on the way, I will make sure that everything will be just fine."

Arcee rubbed her hands on her belly as Optimus grabbed them and kissed her on the lips.

"I promise, there will be no Autobot casualties that day."

* * *

><p><strong><span>4 – not afraid – Eminem<span>**

**(G1)**

"Perceptor! No!"

"This must be done!"

Nobody ever saw the scientist this angry ever, they never even thought that was possible for him to get angry at anything in the first place but here he was, leading a charge at Predaking and Abominous.

"Perceptor! This is hopeless! We are not going to last a single minute!"

"Get up and fight! If we stay here, they will kill us anyway. I have avoided so many fights up to this point and ran away with my tail tucked between my legs but this time, I will go to battle with no fear!"

"Predaking! Abominous! They are …"

"Doubt is the first step to defeat! Have no fear! We can do this! We are Autobots!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sighed, it was impossible to argue with him now.

"I can go there alone or all of you can go with me and win this battle!"  
>"Yeah! Let's do this!"<p>

"YES!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>5 – out of control – Capital Lights<span>**

**(whichever I guess)**

"So this is what it is to be in a human body …"

Ultra Magnus after the experience of becoming a human asked Perceptor to make a virtual reality machine to get to know better what it is to be human.

Lots of reasons presented themselves, a better understanding of what their bodies were capable of would already give them a few pointers in engineering tings for them and so much more!

"This pasta is pretty good too! Should I have another slice of pizza?"

Of course there was the element of fun. Ultra Magnus could be anything he wanted, be anywhere he wanted, it was astonishing to say the least, so much to learn, so many new experiences!

* * *

><p><strong>6 – only the strong – flaw<strong>

**(G1)**

Nobody expected Warpath, Cosmos and Windcharger to start a band. They weren't bad, it was just very unexpected considering that everybody thought that none of them could play any instruments in the first place yet there they were, singing, dancing, rocking a guitar, hitting the drums and surfing the piano like professionals.

Mirage was sitting with his eyes closed, enjoying the tune with Hound near him, cuddling. Arcee and Optimus Prime were slowly dancing in the corner, Jazz was talking to Blaster, Prowl was playing chess with Perceptor, Kup was telling the dinobots of what all this reminded him off. Hot Rod, Springer and Blurr were drinking shots and singing along.

It was new, it was unexpected, it was nice.

* * *

><p><strong>7 – born for this – paramore<strong>

**(G1)**

"BEST. VACATION. EVER!"

It took a lot of energy and time but it was finally complete and already had dozens admitted in it – Cybertron's very own theme park with roller coasters, energon sweets stands and all.

Hot Rod and Springer were having too much fun on the Drop Zone that the orange mech vomited in mid air. Springer almost died from laughter when it all fell on Ultra Magnus. The dinobots were scaring everyone in the pool as they were trying to find fish, Seaspray was having a blast on the water slides, Kup and Arcee sun bathing lazily observing the whole scenery.

* * *

><p><strong>8 – tell me something I don't know – selena gomez<strong>

**(G1)**

"You can't even come up with good comebacks!"

School wasn't easy for anyone, all the things you had to go through sometimes brought you down into depression. That was not the case here although it was quite unpleasant.

Sideswipe and Prowl were exchanging not-so-witty lines of dialog at one another for already an hour and none of them came up with anything better than "dolt-bot" or "auto-brick".

"This is lame dude …"

"Yeah, you wanna go get some ice-cream? Where is Sunstreaker?"

"Hunting, sure let's go he will catch up …"

* * *

><p><strong>9 – silver and cold – afi<strong>

**(G1)**

The park was a very quiet place, sure with all the tension growing between the Autobots and the Decepticons, threatening to set off a war, sure the streets were filled with people screaming at one another and about to throw themselves at each other's necks but that was not what Kup liked.

"Peace and quiet."

He was old as it is, what war would he be participating in? A war with kidney stones? His breaking hip joint? Him becoming senile?

"Excuse me," a fembot approached the old man, "may I share this bench with you?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Are you going to ight if a wa breaks out?"

"Eh, I am old, sure I have seen a lot but I will be a drag …"

"Excuse me, I do not mean to sound like a recruiter but your experience can help out the new soldiers."

"I guess."

* * *

><p><strong>10 – which to bury, us or the hatchet – reliant<strong>

**(G1)**

The weather was nice, the park was filled with people and someone was even playing Frisbee but all of Optimus' attention was focused on Elita One.

"Elita …"

"I know Optimus."

"No, you don't, Elita, I have never felt this way about anyone …"

"Oh?"

"I mean, yes we were a couple before THAT happened but don't oyu think it got us closer?"

"Hm, I think yes it did!"

"Well, Elita, I have something to ask you."

"Sure."

Optimus looked at the sunset, beautiful, beautiful sunset. Sighed, took out a little box out of his pocket, got on his knee, looked in her eyes and asked his love a question that he was so nervous to ask all these years:

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Well, there you have it!**

**Notice how it is mostly G1, why? It is so because G1 is the continuity with more potential for creating content in it and you know, after having watched TFA I HAD to get the fail out of my system so I watched the whole G1 series again! Yay freaky me!**

**Our drawing musicman should be up on deviant art **_eventually_**.**

**Go check out Crescent-Moon-Demon's version!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Writing meme 2**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Foreword:<strong>

**The other day C.M.D. and me hung out, had tons of fun and did a number of memes! I guess I will be posting them here now!**

**For those of you who wander what it is, basically you put your music playlist on shuffle and for the duration of the song you write (or draw), normally 10 songs in total, once the song is over you CANNOT come back and edit it (unless fixing some speech patterns in characters but I am not too sure about that).**

**So we did 2 writings memes and 2 drawing memes, I am hoping to post my drawing memes today, tomorrow or this weekend. We used C.M.D.'s playlist to do the drawing memes and mine for writing memes! See if you can play the songs while reading these!**

**Go check out C.M.D.'s part! It should be uploaded sometime soon! ... I hope ... you would have to forgive us, we are both busy as hell, that one day we hung out for me was pretty much a mini-vacation ... yes I was that tired ... come on! I had to run around the whole Toronto like a naked shemale out on a streak being chased by police officers that keep throwing cookies with chili peppers singing Macarena wearing nothing but pillow cases scaring everyone off at a Renaissance Fair with their head spiked like a Mohawk's playing Benny Hill chase track in the back ... trust me ... not the best memories.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 – Without me - Eminem<strong>

****(G1)****

"Yeah, bitch!" Blaster didn't give a flying slag about shit. He was in the moment, waling down the street, drunk as hell.

"Blaster! You gotta stop this!"

"Screw off, Prowl! It's a free country, I do whatever the frag I want!"

"No, I mean you should really stop walking this way."

"I am drunk! How else am I supposed to walk?"

"No, I mean look where you are going!"

"I DO WHATEVER THE FRAG I WANT AND NOT YOU OR OPTIMUS CAN TELL ME SLAG! Now if you will ex-fragging-cuse me, I got some inappropriate music to play in the elementary school."

"Ok, Blaster, seriously …"

"I am the cool guy! You are the lame police guy! You never get drunk!"

"I am authorized to …"

"… be boring? Yeah! You do that!"

"You are an aft …"

"Only when I am drunk, bitch! HAHAHAHA! So long sucker! AAAAAHHHH!"

"Prowl, why didn't you stop Blaster from walking off that cliff?"

"Oh, Bumblebee, um … it's the law …"

* * *

><p><strong>2 – ONI soundtrack – Fight<strong>

**(G1)**

The mission, that was what's important, that is why he always preferred working alone because in the end, the only thing that truly mattered were the results, not the casualties. He had to sneak around first but finally he was assigned a whole team of commando's to follow him to this dangerous mission.

The Corporal felt like this was some sort of a video game, stealing information from the evil robots to save the world and all.

"What are these commandos good for? Giant robots versus our guns … what the hell are we staling anyway this time?"

"Starscream's figurines …"

"Say what?"

"Yeah …"

"WHY?"

"They bought all Decepticon merchandise and are now selling it at 400% the original store price …"

"…um …"

"Don't ask …"

"Ten years in FBI, CIA and homeland security for THIS?"

"What can I say … people like their figurines …"

"I weep for the future of the human race …"

* * *

><p><strong>3 – Marvel versus Capcom 3 – Magneto theme<strong>

**(G1)**

"Who the fuck is Magneto?"

"It is some mutant … person … thing … here on Earth …"

"Aren't those the X-men?"

"No, Magneto leads another group of mutants …"

"Jass, are you making this up?"

"No! I am telling you!"

"All right, let's go pay him a visit …"

The two Autobots transformed and after a while of driving and searching using their sattelites, they quickly managed to find the oh so infamous Magneto.

"Why do you disturb me?"

"Yeah, we heard you are like, a mutant and crap."

"Away with you, creatures of metal."

"Oh, ya, Optimus, I forgot to mention that he can control metals …"

"Uhuh … suuuuuure …"

"Witness my ability, metallics …"

Magneto raised his hands and waved them around but nothing happened.

"What? What is happening?"

"Jazz …"

"No no! He can control metals!"

"We are made out of metal and he can't do shit …"

"How is it that I have no power over you?"

"Optimus!"

"Wheeljack, what are you doing here?"

"CYBERTRONIAN METALS BITCH!"

* * *

><p><strong>4 – yugi vs jaden BATTLE! – littlekuriboh<strong>

**(G1)**

"IT IS ILLOGICAL!"

"Shockwave! What is wrong?"

"These humans! They … ILLOGICAL!"

"What's illogical?"

"The humans play trading card games!" smoke was visibly coming out of the strategist's head as it began to smell melting metals.

"Shockwave!" Onslaught rushed to his love interest's aid, gently lowering him down to the ground, "medic! Medic!"

Hook and Bonecrusher were the first ones there:

"What happened?"

"Shockwave tried understand the human culture!"

"WHAT?"

"WHY WOULD HE EVER DO THAT?"

"I don't know!"

"Does he have a death wish?"

" I hope not!"

"… illogical … illogical … does not compute … does not compute …"

"Why … why … why …"

"Quickly! Bring him to the bay!"

* * *

><p><strong>5 – Chicken dance - Tipunassi<strong>

**(G1)**

Kinder garden was fun but not for everyone.

"Look! Blaster wet himself again!"

"Sh-sh-shut up!"

"Wetty wetty blasty wetty!"

"Look! Perceptor bumped into the wall again and spilled his energon all over himself!"

"Oh, I am sure there is no need too …"

"Look where you are going, dork!"

"Look! Red Alert locked himself up in the closet again!"

"STOP IT!"

"Hey, Red Alert, why don't you finally come out of the closet and hang out with your buddy buddy Inferno?"

"Look! Grimlock just …"

"You wanna say something about Grimlock?"

"Nope … no …"

* * *

><p><strong>6 – turn on the ignition<strong>

**(G1)**

"That is a hot battle!"

Yeah … hot was the word, lava all over the place, a storm of flaming shots, some were fortunate enough to fall into the puddles of lava and melt off the bat, the less fortunate were the ones to still live, slowly, bit by bit melt their processors.

"To top that off, a storm was coming, a storm of … yes … more lava."

"Perceptor!"

"What?"

"You got nice eyes!"

"Smokescreen! You are delirious!"

"I love you, mech."

"I hope Devcon doesn't hear about this …"

"I am so loving you …"

"Where are those reinforcements?"

"Let's turn up the heat! DECEPTICONS! MEET MY SPIKE!"

"Oh, dear …"

* * *

><p><strong>7 – Hunger by Spectre General<strong>

**(G1)**

"Ultra Magnus! What the hell is this?"

"It's called food …"

"STOP PORKING YOURSELF OUT!"

"NEVER!"

Quickly grabbing the closest plate with him with the most amount of food Ratchet and him began making circles around the table.

"This is not healthy for you!"

"But it tastes so good!"

"Stop it!"

"No!"

"Ultra Magnus! I have the authority to bring you to medbay by force if I have to!"

"Try me!" Ultra Magnus jumped over the table, pushed the medic into an armoire, locked the door, grabbed a bag, quickly shoved everything in there, transformed and drove out into the desert.

Wheeljack came in hearing some screaming and opened the closet.

"Ratchet? What the hell?"

"You and your virtual reality machine!"

* * *

><p><strong>8 – touhou metal rock 27<strong>

**(G1)**

"… Tracks …"

Not only it was a weird, creaky, spooky house, but the tricolored was acting very, very , very weird.

"Oh, darling, do not worry, you will soon join me."

What made the whole thing even worse, Soundwave was tied to a chair, unable to move an inch what so ever.

"… Tracks?"

"Oh, my sweet," Tracks leaned in so close, he could see inside the optics, "soon you will join me and we shall be one, forever."

With those words, he opened his mouth wider and showed off his two fangs as he ran his glossa all around his lips.

"… what the …"

"You were right, I have been hungering in more than one ways, hee hee." The car ran his lips all over the Decepticon's neck cables, richly salivating, "don't worry, I won't bite … much …"

"What … I thought we were …"

"And we will be, the two of us, forever."

"Forever?"

"Forever, my sweet, sweet love."

"WHAAA!"

"Nightmare, boss?"

"… you could say that …"

* * *

><p><strong>9 – Propellerheads - Spybreak<strong>

**(G1)**

"We have nothing better to do …"

Grimlock, Kup, Wheeljack, Ratchet, The Technobots and the dinobots along with Springer, Arcee, Wreck-Gar, Hot Rod and Elita One all suddenly had a strong desire to recreate scene from their favorite movies.

"We do Matrix first!"

"Uhuh … yeah, why don't we do Transformers: Dark of the Moon first?"

"No! Wheeljack dies! I won't get spiked if he dies!"

"I ain't spikin' ya!"

"Oh, here we go again …"

"Anybody got pop-coil?"

"I brought Mecha-Cola."

"Please tell me you didn't bring Mechtos this time …"

"No, I made sure of that …"

"WHY WON'T YOU SPIKE ME?"

"CUZ SHUT UP!"

"I AM LOVEABLE!"

"Yeah, the constructicons did lots of loving!"

"Ah, the slag they did! Hee hee!"

* * *

><p><strong>10 – Smile DK - Kissy Kissy<strong>

**(G1)**

It was too ragging romantic to resist, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe really outdone themselves.

"Oh, dear …"

The whole room just exploded with hearts, flowers, a berth with both twins lying in very erotic poses, inviting the scientist over.

"Percy, we just want you to know …"

"… that you are our favorite kiss …"

"… and spike …"

"Oh, dear …"

"… smooth …"

"Shut up, you were thinking that too …"

"…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I am pissed, why? Because it is the fifth time I am writing this section, why? Because or my internet connection that I am stealing from my college or both decided to fail and NOT save, instead, directing me to an Error 324 page ... and I kept writing such nice notes! No, no, I tried copy-pasting ... same crap ...**

**In any case, hope you enjoyed! Go check out C.M.D.'s part, I am hoping she will post them fairly soon. Hehe, maybe at some point my whole playlist will be on ... that will be interesting ...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Writing Meme 3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Foreword:<strong>

**Here is the other writing meme me and C.M.D. did, hope you enjoy it!**

**This one is probably the better out of 2 and 3.**

**More will come eventually, probably next time we meet but we will see.**

**OMG! I just bumped into my anatomy teacher! XD hehehe, that guy is cool, you know ... most of my professors are really awesome, supportive and stuff! I think my favorite would have to be my history professor, that guy is just rigged, once talked for 4 hours straight after class about ancient civilizations and ... actually managed to analyze data from recent finds ... I think our thinking is published somewhere ...**

* * *

><p><strong>1 – ACDC – Highway To Hell<strong>

**(G1)**

"Road trip!"

School was out, the summer was on, parents went off to vacations. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Springer, Arcee, Blurr, Hot Rod and Wheeljack were riding down the dusty highway through the searing hot weather, racing each other, pulling off mad stunts, screaming off their epic skills.

Freedom, that was one of the words that came off the bat. Drinking, screwing around, having fun – that's what life is about!

"This was an epic idea!"

"Frag yeah!"

Everybody screamed as they rode towards the setting sun.

* * *

><p><strong>2 – Devil May Cry 4 – Staff Roll<strong>

**(G1)**

"OOOOAAAAA!"

"HAAAAA!"

"What the frag 're yeh doin'?"

"GRAAAA!"

"Whoooooaaaaa!"

The lambotwins were running around the whole room, performing random martial arts moves to some rock song, screaming and often going into what the engineer guessed to be "slow motion".

"Yeh guys got nutin' betteh tah do?""

"Nope!"

"This is awesome!"

"… uhuh …"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Came to tell yah that Perceptor wants to see you two for something."

"What?"

"What?"

"Something."

"Tell us!"

"Even if I knew, I wouldn'."

"Aw come on!"

"Brother!"

"What?"

"Let's do this!"

"OOOOAAA!"

"HOOOOO!"

The two twins made poses and were about to engage themselves in a fight with Wheeljack when the engineer pulled out a TV remote, pressed a few buttons and generated a powerful sound wave that threw both twins to the other end o the room.

"Make my day, bitches."

* * *

><p><strong>3 – Lose Yourself – Eminem<strong>

****(G1)****

It was raining, it was raining for days now. It was like the sky did not want to stop crying over something.

Tracks was standing on the top of the tallest skyscraper in New York, watching the sad panorama that it provided him, people rushing to cover, birds all hiding, Heavens sorrowing.

The tricolor wasn't happy, coolant was leaking down his cheekplates.

"Tracks!" the car turned around only to see Soundwave, "Tracks!"

"What?"

"Well," the Decepticon slowly walked towards him and stood right next to him, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it this time?"

"I, I, I …"

"Spit it out! I don't have all day!"

Instead of saying anything, the communications officer leaned in and give Tracks the most passionate kiss.

The sky stopped crying, Tracks stopped crying, the birds flew out of their hiding places and people began flooding the streets.

The world changed.

* * *

><p><strong>4 – Wizzy Noise – Behemoth<strong>

**(G1)**

Blast-Off was staring into space, endless, riddled with all kinds of things, shiny things, dark things, dark things like the soul of the space shuttle.

He didn't want to break the silence, it was peaceful, it was nice, he was alone with nobody to bother him here.

"Oh, hello …"

"Um, hi?" it took the Decepticon a few seconds to realize what was happening, there was someone else here! "Who … wait … what?"

"Hi! I am Cosmos! What's your name?"

"Oh, um, Blast-Off."

"Nice to meet you! I see I am not he only one who likes to fly in space!"

"Um, uhuh …" what the frag was this? He was supposed to be the only one here!

"I am sorry, I don't mean to disturb you …"

"Well," wait a minute, this may actually not be all that bad, "no, not at all, so, you are a space … what?"

"Oh, I just say that I am a UFO, easier for everyone to understand."

"I see. Cosmos was it?"

"Yes, glad to meet you!"

"Yeah, eh, likewise. So, Cosmos, what brings you here?"

"Well, I sometimes feel like I should get away from this whole war thing."

"Uhuh," hm, he actually understood the green transformer, "do they irritate you?"

"Well, on a certain level I guess …"

"I just don't give a crap about any of that, what the frag is the point?"

"Exactly!"

Sure, he is coming off from one side of the spectrum and Cosmos from another, but as inferior as the little mech was, he was someone who understood him to a certain degree.

"This is gonna be interesting."

"Yup, it definitely will!"

"Hey, wanna play Find Waldo?"

"Hey, wanna play Blast-The-Frag-Out-Of-Humans?"

* * *

><p><strong>5 – YMCA – Village People<strong>

****(G1)****

"So, tell me again, Tracks, why are we doing this?"

"It's the 80's! Let's show those humans we got boogie!"

"I think Ratchet hit you on the head a little too much …"

"No! Wheeljack! Come oooooon! Help meeeee!"

"Ask First Aid!"

"He is in on it!"

"Lambotwins?"

"They have their own thing going."

"Hoist? Grapple?"

"Ok, I got Mirage and Hound, we just need one more!"

"Ratchet?"

"He would hit me with a wrench again …"

"Urgh, fine …"

"Yay! We can dance YMCA!"

"Wait …"

"You already agreed!"

"… how do I get myself into these things …"

"I am a magnet!"

"For stupid?"

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>6 – Iron Madness – Enemy Side<strong>

**(G1)**

It was dark, not dark as in moonlight, it was the fragging Abyss! Screams, pain, the whole world despite being all covered in impenetrable shadows was spinning, rarely to see a figure in the darkness of another suffering mech trying to fid their way through, out of this … whatever it was.

"Hello?"

It was useless, nobody answered his call other than more screams.

They knew that Soundwave developed some sort of a gas that, when released, caused things to go mad but not to that extent! He could see the whole world bending, flashes of his comrades, disfigured, twisted in their forms and minds.

"Bluestreak! Grapple! Inferno!"

The security officer could feel his own mind beginning to corrupt, body losing control and the most randomest ideas filling his processor.

"Ahah! Inferno! I love you! Twinkies and berths! By the beard of Starscream! I see flowers! Flowers! What trepidation is there? There are no problems in the world! The pain! The twisted pain is the ecstasy! The boards never wanted us to feel pain! Optimus is the human! HAHAHAHAHA! I love it! I hate it! I feel it! HAHAHAHA! Inferno! Let me eat your babies! HAHAHAHA! I said your! HAHAHAHA!"

He didn't know for how much longer this went on, he didn't want to know.

Insanity took over his world.

* * *

><p><strong>7 – Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Shuma Gorath theme<strong>

**(G1)**

It was a sunny day …

"Good fer bustin' Decepto-creep aft!"

"Yeah!"

Going around the whole city patrolling, hopefully to see some 'con to beat the slag off, Ironhide and Chromia were thirsty for action. Sometimes they transformed to take a closer look at suspicious looking things, never forgetting to strike cool poses.

"We gonna be forreal!"

"Yeah! Autobots rule!"

"Wait, what was that tentacle?"

"Where?"

"In that corner!"

"I dunno about you but I am a fembot, I am prone to getting tentacle raped."

"Urgh, fine …"

* * *

><p><strong>8 – Linkin Park – Breaking The Habit<strong>

**(G1)**

The battle was on, there was nothing to stop it now.

"Soundwave! Surrender now!"

"Fact: Autobots will lose!"

"Contestants, one, two, three, four, go!"

The two jumped and hit their guitars, showing off their mad skills at playing their instruments, throwing out awesome notes, the whole crowd cheering for both of them.

"Best. Drinking. Party. Ever."

* * *

><p><strong>9 – Why can't we be friends - Smash Mouth<strong>

**(G1)**

"… how … just … how?"

All the Decepticons were over at The Ark.

"Optimus! Come! Drink with us!"

"Yeah!"

"Come on Oppy!"

It was … indescribable, the whole Ark was filled with everybody partying like no tomorrow, even Megatron and Starscream were throwing down on the dance floor. The Combaticons were going around hugging everyone, the Stunitcons and the rest of the combiner teams were spread out talking, laughing, dancing, playing games, whatever! Soundwave (hugged by Tracks), Blaster and Jazz were all DJing as the rest were listening or dancing off. Hot Rod and Blitzwing were kissing, Arcee joined Megatron …

"How …"

"Grimlock say vodka helps!"

* * *

><p><strong>10 – Can-Can – Vanessa Mae remix<strong>

****(G1)****

"… I still don't understand!"

"Grimlock come to Decepticons and get them drunk! Everybody came to Ark to party!"

"What …"

"Grimlock think Optimus not smart …"

"I … um …"

"Just drink, Optimus!" Kup got in on the conversation to help out the dinobot, "look! Everybody is having fun!"

"Yeah, but …"

"No buts!" Starscream grabbed the Autobot Leader and began twirling around with him, pulling the truck into the crowd and sliding a bottle into his hands.

"Grimlock, well done!"

"Me Grimlock King!" the T-rex said, drinking down the whole bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Well, hope those last two didn't fry your processors, you should have seen C.M.D.'s reaction, she just ... broke ... she can deny it all she wants but I saw smoke coming out of her head and for sometime going just like Optimus: ... how ... what ... how ... . Upon recovery, she finally began laughing at Grimlock XD**

**Check out C.M.D.'s part, trust me, it is freaking hilarious, I am still laughing at some of its parts.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Writing Meme 4**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Foreword:<strong>

**Writing meme number four! W00t!**

**C.M.D. and me met up, hung out and had a lot of fun! Surprisingly the memes were among the last things to be done that evening ...**

**Stay in tuned for more stuff!**

* * *

><p><strong>1 – Vince DiCola – Pursuit<strong>

**(G1)**

"Oh, my God, we are in space!"

Lando had no idea HOW ON EARTH he ended up in space, he was just walking down the street, minding his own business and next thing he knew, he was in Omega Supreme trying to escape like a bagillion Decepticons trying to destroy them, maneuvering through the most random debris in space.

"Affirmative."

"What the hell do we do?"

"Suggestion: escape."

"WELL DUH!"

"Brace yourselves" Kup ran into the room, "they are launching missiles!"

"How the hell did I get myself into this situation?"

"Me, Grimlock say relax and have fun!"

A loud explosion shook the whole mighty transformer ship.

"WE ARE GONNA DIE!"

"Humans can't fly through space … can they?"

"…"

"No, Grimlock, they can't!" Hot Rod walked in with a welding torch, "emergency separation, go!"

The whole rocket shook, a rather sizeable chunk falling from it, covering their escape.

"Phew, that was close."

"Son, what the hell is going on here? How did I end up here?"

"Whe'eh? Yeh neveh left yer room!" Wheeljack.

"AAAH! One hell of a dream …"

* * *

><p><strong>2 – Eminem – Mockingbird<strong>

**(G1)**

"Please, Tracks! Don't leave me!"

"I am sorry, this is not working out!" this wasn't the first time it happened but the corvette was eager to make sure it was the last, "don't you see that we just get back to the exact same point?"

"We can work on it!"

"No!" the tricolor yelled out, fed up with all this drama, "for the love of Cybertron, Blaster, we are not working out! Even Perceptor sees that!"

"But …"

"Blaster," the mech placed a servo on the boombox' shoulder, "please, it is time to move on."

"Uh," the Autobot began leaking coolant again, "c-c-can I have a minute?"

"Sure, love," Tracks hugged goodbye, "sure …"

* * *

><p><strong>3 – Nightcore – Another Night – La Bouche<strong>

**(G1)**

"I dreamed about him again!"

"Me too!"

The twins were in love again, purring over every move Skyfire made and all the looks he threw in their general direction.

"Wha's with them?" Wheeljack leaned over to Smokescreen.

"They are in love again."

"With Skyfi'eh?"

"Yes."

"Yeh know, this may actually work."

"You really think so?"

"Pfha, nope'ehs." The Lancia Stratos kicked back on his chair, put his feet on the table and drank his energon ration.

* * *

><p><strong>4 – Tetris theme song<strong>

**(G1)**

"This game …"

"It is called Tetris, it was made in the Soviet Union, it is one of the biggest games played in the whole world!" Spike showed his little computer screen to the scientist.

"May I try?" Perceptor leaned in closer.

"Sure, go ahead! If you want, I can give you a link on the Internet!"

"Thank you, Spike!"

Later that evening ...

"WHERE THE FRAG IS PERCEPTOR?"

"I don' know! Why yer yellin', Prowl?"

"OUR INTERNET BILL JUST CAME!"

"We have Intehnet?"

"NOT ANYMORE NO THANKS TO PERCEPTOR!"

"What did he do?"

"HE PLAYED TETRIS OFF A HUMAN NETWORK ON CYBERTRON!"

"They can provide the Intehnet all the way the'eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>5 – Eisenfunk – Pong<strong>

**(G1)**

"This game …"

"It's called pong! I don't know who invented it but it is one of the best games I ever played!" Spike showed the microscope his datapad with the game on pause.

"May I try?" Perceptor leaned in closer.

"Sure, go ahead! If you want, I can give you a link on the Internet!"

"Thank you, Spike!"

"I SWEAR I SHALL FRAGGING KILL THAT FRAGGER!"

"What the hell did Grimlock do this time?"

"I MEAN PERCEPTOR!"

"He got oveh his addiction teh tetris …"

"HE PLAYED PONG ON FREAKING NEBULOS!"

"… how the frag did the humans manage teh provide Intehnet the'eh?"

"WHO KEEPS SHOWING PERCEPTOR ALL THESE GAMES?"

"Hey, don' look at me …"

"ARGH!"

"So, how big is the bill this time?"

"Here," the Second-In-Command showed him a little piece of paper, "I don't even understand why we get these things!"

"Is that coordinates of Cybehtron er our telephone number?"

"I wish …"

* * *

><p><strong>6 – I will survive – Meet The Spartans<strong>

**(G1)**

"… and so your back, from outer space …"

"What is he doing?"

Tracks has been singing songs for cycles now, dancing around the whole base with little to no consideration to others' safety.

"… I should have changed that stupid lock; I should have made you leave your key …"

"Is he talking about me?" Blaster tilted his head, squinting.

"… walk out the door, just turn around now, you are not welcome anymore …"

"Heh," Kup smirked, "he found new love."

* * *

><p><strong>7 – LittleBigPlanet – Main Theme<strong>

**(G1)**

"WEEEEE!" whatever Hound was smoking was affecting the whole crew in a very curious way: some were doing Cybertron-knows-what while cheering themselves on, the dinobots were devouring everything at sight with great big smiles on their faces and some were just tripping balls.

"Ah, everybody is so happy!"

"I am a pony! Boom!" Warpath transformed and was giving everybody a ride.

"I am a crab!" Cliffjumper raised his hands in the air, shaped them like claws and began skittering sideways with his optics wide open.

"You are fabulous!" Sunstreaker gazed at Tracks like he was some sort of a deity.

"No, I am not fabulous, you are fabulous!" he responded back, hugging the Lamborghini.

"Mnom, nom, nom," Grimlock transformed into his T-rex mode and began sucking on people's heads, tickling them with his glossa, "ghe, ghe, ghe, ghe …"

"Wheeljack?" Optimus turned to his trusty engineer, "I am a water-melon!"

"That means I'm a Tuesday with a bag of chips from Burgeh King all the way at forty-two!"

"Wow."

"I know!"

* * *

><p><strong>8 – Ironman Theme – Instrumental version – Black Sabbath<strong>

**(G1)**

"What, you think you are hot enough to ride me?" Tracks was getting increasingly irritated with the human pestering him.

"Aw, come on, I like hot stuff, you are hot stuff, I am hot stuff, you like being rode by hot stuff, it makes sense!" Tony Stark wobbled in place with a drink in his hand.

"Really? What makes you so hot exactly?"

"I am a genius play-boy philanthropist with a ton of money and I have the Ironman suit!"

"Hm, that is kinda hot, I always loved your paint job!"

"So," the Avenger smirked, "let's see what my skills can do to make you even smexier!"

"I am beauteous as I am already!"

"Hey, you see that car over there?"

"Yes."

"What do you think of it?"

"It is simply amazing!"

"I made it with my own two hands!"

"Hm, I guess it wouldn't hurt …"

* * *

><p><strong>9 – You're gone – Basshunter<strong>

**(G1)**

"Bwaaaaaa!"

"Technobots? Why are you guys crying?"

"Marissa is not going to show up anymooooore!" Scattershot cried through his tears.

"She was soooo cooool and now she doesn't like us anymoooore!" Strafe bawled.

"I was going to show her my colletion of beaten up Decepticooooooooons!" Afterburner kept hugging his pillow.

"I was going to show her my neat deeeeesk!" Nosecone chugged down another liter of Mecha-Cola.

"I wanted her to ride me one more tiiiiiiiiiime!" Lightspeed grabbed another pack of napkins.

"She is here …"

* * *

><p><strong>10 – Nightcore – Bring me to life<strong>

**(G1)**

"LIVE!" Grimlock smashed Optimus' lifeless chassis, "LIVE! YOU LEADER! LIVE!"

"Grimlock …" Ratchet tried pulling the dinobot away from their dead leader.

"OPTIMUS CAN'T DIE!" the T-rex didn't stop there, he opened his spark chamber, ripped open Optimus' and brought it in so close that they were touching, "LIVE YOU PIECE OF SCRAP FRAGAFTHOLE!"

"Grimlock!" The medic tried pulling his son away but was stopped by Wheeljack, "he needs teh learn, let him do what he wants."

"… but …"

"OPTIMUUUUUUUUUUS!"

"You can't bring back the dead!"

"ME, GRIMLOCK BASH DEATH BRAIN!" with one final push of his entire being, he slammed a part of his inside Optimus.

"AAAAH!" the Autobot suddenly woke up, life returning to his form, "what the hell happened?"

"Son of a bitch …"

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Well, there you go! Meme 4! I am hoping to post Meme 5 sometime this week or by the end of the month. Now that I have photoshop on my laptop I can finally get down to working on my drawing memes! I will do what I can to have them posted by the end of the month! Yay! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
